Twisted Plot
by Aoife9011
Summary: Main characters would never love an extra...Right? She doesn't have super powers, or extreme darkness/beauty...Lets see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I've decided to abandon my social and write again...So I decided to introduce an OC but don't expect your regualr High jinks of Blow up Super strong OC's or darkly mysterious ?OCS. So my intro songs give you the flavor of character so ur choice to listen,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK ROWlings multi-billion dollar characters...I wish!OR MIA song**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Intro <strong>

**Bad Girls : MIA**

* * *

><p>Despite the constant tapping of her pen against the paper, no one in the library had so much as grunted in<p>

annoyance. She was waiting for the men in the corner to stand and simply yell, but as of yet he had stayed focused

on his paper. Fed up she gathered her materials and walked out of the library and into the hallway. Her thoughts

were scrambled, she felt as if she should be doing something, anything to get rid of this feeling of ennui. It had been

3 months sense her farther had told her, she would be transferring to Hogwarts, simply because of Harry Potter.

She had at first refused and stated that she was perfectly happy in America and that Britain did held no appeal. Her

farther had than descended into bribery. Really, seeing a 40 year old man on his knees, sweating, crying and

begging is not a pretty site.

She had finally given in, the problem though was that her "job" was to report all the cool action to her father.

Since the 4th year for Harry Potter had been exciting he seemed to expect some great

happening in the 5th year, Sighing she gave the password. Walking through the portal only to step right into an

interesting scene, "We can not let this keep happening, she won't teach us anything!" Juli, backed up a step. She

had nearly bumped into the very person she had been thinking about. She grimaced and looked down at the books

she'd dropped. She was surprised when she saw a pair of tanned hands reach down to help her, "Sorry, I surprised

you."

* * *

><p>She stood and looked into green eyes behind golden round frames. If she was a romantic dolt she probably<p>

would have thought something deeper instead, she took the books from his hand, muttered a quick thanks and

walked passed him and up the stairs to the female dorm. "Juli, were have you been?" She sighed as she dropped

her book on the bed and rolled her shoulders, not answering. A hand landed on the back of her neck causing her to

open her eyes. Cora glared down at her; Cora had almond shaped eyes, pale skin and quick smirk rather than a

smile. She carried her height with ease, considering she was the tallest girl in the Gryffindor tower. " I asked a

question padre…Unless you were with a boy?" Juli, shook her hand off and took off her sweater, "No, Iwasn't with a

boy...Is it bad to want to study and somehow beat Granger and Malfoy." Her friend groaned andsprawled on juli's

bed "Like we commoners could beat the Ice prince and the Book worm, friend to the great Potter." Juli chucked her

uniform into her closet and changed into casual jump suit and pulled her Braids on top of her headinto a bun. "Cora,

I'm amazed at you one would think you had already given up." Cora head which was covered with curls of copper

colored hair, glared at her through a part in her bangs. Juli shrugged, "Well ,we both know that we are the extras in

the fantastic world of Harry potter… we are not main characters. Sadly we won't be targeted by Dark wizards." Cora

sat up and stared ahead,"I should have listened to my mother and stayed in Spain and gone to Delphi academy."

Juli laughed "An, all girl's school? You wouldn't have made it for a month." Cora gave her a dirty look before standing

and grabbing her hand, while picking up a plastic bag. "Let's go through your American treats in the yard and hope

the Toad doesn't see us GRRRR."

* * *

><p>They walked nonchalantly down the hall trying to not catch the attention of the watch…aka the precious<p>

Slytherins pets Umbridge had adopted, vicious little beast. Cora glared at one of them, most likely a first year, from

the way he jumped and scuttled away. "You're incorrigible, how can you glare at your crushes minions." Juli laughed

at the shocked look Cora gave her, "Come on you have pictures, all over your wall." She snorted when Cora tried to

deny it "I.I...I'm just thinking he's pleasing to the eye." Juli rolled her eyes and quickly walked out of the hall into the

garden outside; the Sun light blinded her for a moment. They both quickly walked over to their favorite spot and sat

down spreading out the snacks for easy access. "Oh, come off it you think Blaise Zambini is hotter than Johnny Depp

and that's just not possible." Cora glared at her as she took a bite out of her trolli gummy worms. "It's not that he's

hotter the Johnny it's that his swag is just…awesome."

* * *

><p>Her dazed look gave everything away, "If you would take aminute and wipe the drool off your face you would<p>

notice he is the right hand man to MALFOY!" "AND YOU LIKE MALFOY, JULI!" Juli dropped her airhead; she blinked a

couple of times…"Y…our funny." Cora just kept her eyes trained on Juli,"No…No way if I was going to have a crush on

a main cast member it would Potter not, Malfoy." Cora just grabbed one of the Fritos bags and leaned back against

the tree,"Mmm, would you?" Juli threw her candy at Cora, "You won, I won't mention it again. Though You have to

admit that Potter and Malfoy have this light and dark sex appeal, she Squirmed at Cora's sharp gaze…I mean they

are both attractive in a charming way but the main characters don't date the Extras and we are not even going to

crack jokes about OC's." Cora snorted, "We should never have became friends with Key, he writes to much

Fanfiction and now we are applying those titles to our real life," she laughed some more. When they were done they

stood and packed up their snacks and walked back towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Juli lay awake in her bed after the lights went out and thought about how boring her life was. Aside from being a<p>

witch, she was your average girl she didn't know why she had to stand on the side and watch all the drama occur.

She glared at the ceiling, but it didn't seem to be melting. Cursing she threw her covers off and grabbed her robe

and walked of her dorm and proceeded into the common fire. It was cozy with the fire roaring and the glow of gold

reflecting off the walls. She still felt contained though and glanced around before walking out of the portal and

making sure no one was skulking in the shadows she preceded into the hallway towards the grand hall. She had

found the Ceiling in the Grand hall held a far more interesting view. She pushed the doors open and slipped through

the crack. The Heavens exploded above, her heart filled with wonder. It never got the site of the stars she walked

he head raised taken in the sight above. She was so absorbed she was surprised when someone tapped her on the

back jerking around she tripped over her own. She felt a strong grab her and fell against a chest, her brown eyes

slammed into Silver Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Autho: Soo cliff hanger yeah Figure will keep by my side lol well Review and chk next week<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: new chapter for everyone to enjoy**

**Dislaimer : I don't own harry potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**intro music**

**EXO: what is love ?**

* * *

><p>Despite the momentary shock she was able to pull her mind together fast enough to take a step back. Pressing<p>

her hand to her side and swallowed the gasp of shock that pressed at her mouth. "Umm…This is awkward I'm sorry

for bumping into you." She gave him a look from under her lashes; he just kept staring at her. Forcing herself to

stand straighter she looked him in the eye. "Is their something you wanted?" She had to remember this was "The"

Draco Malfoy. Until this moment she had been looking at his chin, when she finally raised her head she found him to

be looking only at the ceiling. But at her question he turned his eyes towards her. "No, unless you can tell me what

a Gryffindor is doing roaming the halls." "I would like to know the same thing,sltyherin." He turned fully toward her

at the rebuttal. "Hmm do you? What if I said it was to find kids like you and report them to Umbridge." She backed

up, before realizing what she was doing. "Then I would say that it's a sad day when a slytherin can't cause

problems by themselves but must run to a toad to do it for them, eeek." She squeaked when he appeared closer to

her than before, every step she took back, he took another forcing them across the room only to come to a halt

against a wall, she was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place. She squeezed her eyes closed when he

raised his hand, until she felt them moving threw her hair. " are you doing?" "Did these hurt?" She found

herself confused until she realized he was talking about her braids, she shook her head. "Not really I'm used to

it…"Draco seemed at peace to just play with her hair, all the while pressing his lean body against hers. Was her

heart the only one pounding, maybe he was a playing game and tomorrow he would brag about this to his friends.

Not that she minded being talk about but, she still had pride and that's what made her remove her hair from his

hands and step aside. "Umm… I'm not sure what going on with you Malfoy but it's time I headed to bed so…mmhm

see you tomorrow." She turned to leave when suddenly he grabbed her arm and jerked her against his body and

without any hesitation he slammed his lips onto hers.

Dizzy, Loose tongues twinning and fighting for dominance, to much, it was all too much. Stuff like this did not

happen to a side character. She pushed him away and ran away, unlike the pretty heroines she screamed and

tripped as she ran towards the tower. She burst through the Gryffindor entrance and slammed the portrait behind

her. Only to come face to face with the golden trio, they looked at her, looking at them. She cleared her throat,

"hm,grm umm I'm …just going to be…you guys stay and…umm plot." She felt her skin hot against her cold hand and

hurried up the steps and wondered if she looked like she had the lights kissed out of her.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!" "SHH!" Cora sat back down in a daze, her silence finally started to get to Juli when she finally<p>

moved. "It's just not possible…why you…?" At Julis offended look. Cora swallowed the rest of her sentence, "It's

just that… I'm not saying your not interesting it's just that…he has to be up to something." Juli snorted and threw

another rock into the lake, "A-duh, Draco Malfoy is on the same level as Harry Potter untouchables by us average

woman…girls…anyway; she turned towards Cora, "Its not like we are on speaking terms…maybe he knows about

the book." Cora eyes sharpened, than she shook her head causing her copper hair to fly every where. "No one

knows about it, if anyone found out, we would be in big trouble." She stood, "No we should burn it!" Juli jumped up

and grabbed her, "NO! I mean we really can't burn it, father put an indestructible charm on it, I know because I tried

to burn it…slash it… and etc." They both plopped back down and drew their knees to their chest. Juli stood up, and

glared at the water "I guess the only way to end this shock to my person, would be pay back." Cora looked up her

eyes weary, "You do remember your last attempt at pay back, got us locked in a room nude with the weasly twins."

Juli ignored her and turned back towards Hogwarts. Cora sighed jumping she chased after her.

Honestly Juli's target had been Draco Malfoy when she slammed threw the doors and entered the hallway, but

Cora did have a point. Her plans always seemed to get screwed up by fait and her like. So when she did slam

through the doors, flames of fury behind her Malfoy happened to be walking down the Hallway towards her. She

dove for him, cackling with glee but at the last minute he dodge and she slammed head first into Golden boy. If the

magic world had slow motion this would have been the best moment to use it. "Juli!" "Harry!" She groaned and since

they both decided to lift their heads at the same time their lips slammed together. Tick, Tick Boom! "AGGGH, Oh my

god, oh my god…were did you come from!"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry POV<strong>

Harry stared at the girl before him; she was wiping her mouth, and apologizing to him and glaring at the

smirking Malfoy all in one go. He remembered her from the night before, eyes wide and face covered in a blush. He

felt Ron and Hermione help him up. Brushing his uniform off, he walked towards her. "Are you alright?" She stopped

her ranting and looked at him. "Am…I alright…?" She blinked at him, then looked at her friend behind her, "Is he

talking to me?" her friend nodded, "and he can see us?" Her friend nodded again, she seemed to come to the

realization that he was waiting for her reply. She looked at him, "I'm fine it's just that, I'm wondering about fate and

such considering my target", she glared towards malfoy. She turned back towards him a smile brightening her

features "Isn't it funny though that you happen to be right behind him, but sense I'm a realist I'm going to not fill my

head with Lisa Kleypas and turned towards that very lovely exist with the ominous air and leave, adieu." The girl

whipped around, grabbed her friends hand and both of them disappeared outside. Harry, found himself watching her

hips sway as she walked out, when a grating voice interrupted his inner thoughts. "Just so you know Potter that

lovely one is mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: PLs review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Had to correct this chapter, couldn't believe the amount of mistakes tsk tsk enjoy **

**Disclaimer: JK rowling owns original characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Song intro<strong>

**David Guetta -Alphabet**

* * *

><p><strong>So what I'm punk and pretty, don't stop me~ anonymous<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you ignoring me, is potion homework more interesting?" Juli glared at the back of Kits head wondering whether the plastic battle in her hand would make a delightful smacking sound at the back of it . "KIT!" he turned abruptly "What in god's name do you want, woman?" She jerked back nearly smacking her head against the bed post. Sitting herself up she, demurely looked at the enraged Kit "I just wanted to know what you think of the situation?" Kit plopped back down with a grunt, "Do you really need me to tell you it was a disaster, and that you may want to find a hiding hole." Juli frustrated picked up the blue pillow beside her and screamed into it.<p>

Feeling relief she lifted her head when the door to the room opened. Juli watched as Cora staggered into the room under the weight of the tray packed with goodies, she rolled her eyes at the scene before her. As usual Juli had aggravated the Korean braniac till his legend like calm exploded. She could only tell due to the constant tapping of his pen which stopped as soon as she entered and the eager look on Juli's face.

"Are those the last of our rations?" Cora set the tray down on Kit's bed, "No, we still have enough for 2 years if you don't do something epic again for a while." Juli quickly grabbed up a bag of jolly ranchers and popped a cherry one in her mouth. "So how is your thesis for snape coming along?" Kit's shoulders twitched, before he fully faced them, Kit was pure Korean with black hair and black eyes, and carried himself like a prince. No one had ever crossed him, but that was more to do with the rumors of missing limbs and destroyed families. Like Juli and Cora, he was an outsider almost an oddity but to Kit that was a good thing, though he never did tell them his Korean name, so his nickname "Raven Prince" stuck.

"It was coming along great but someone; he glared at Juli…Decided that their self-embarrassment was more important than one of my silly potions thesis papers." Juli flushed and went to rebut but Kit raised his hand, "It doesn't matter now because I was merely rewriting it, it's been done for a week. So what do you plan to do about your, he paused and grabbed a cookie…Mistake."

Juli's mind went blank; she stared at the raven-claw symbol on the wall. Kit and Cora were content to let her puzzle through it as they fought of wizard and muggle treats spread out on the bed including the coveted chocolate frog. They both nearly fell off the bed at her loud exclamation, "I DON'T WANT TO SOLVE IT BY MYSELF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Pov<strong>

Groaning, Harry stood up from the chair he fell asleep in the night before. Due to the insane detentions involving that damn blood pen and the recent fight with Malfoy, Harry was feeling pretty roughed up. "Harry, are you down there?" Ron walked into the common room his eyes alighting on his friend who had finally managed to sit fully erect. "There you are, Hermione wants to meet in the, He paused and looked around…You-know-what." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's over the top dramatics. He pushed himself up from the chair and fallowed Ron through the port hole, only to come up short the portrait opened up from the other in.

The two who opened it; Harry immediately recognized the copper colored curls and the fiery red braids. Both seemed to have been in the middle of a conversation when the shorter of the two came to a stop at the site of him. Harry felt slightly insulted at the way the girl avoided looking at him, He watched as she nodded her head , supposedly coming to a decision He supposed.

My, but she was a fierce piece, the way she looked at him as if he was the snitch and she the seeker. "Potter, I want this to be very clear I am in no way, shape, or form in crush with you, she hesitated at the shock look he was giving her…I know many of the girls here would give an arm or a leg to…date you but, I, Julia Elia Poter, are not of them. So you may continue on to whatever mischief you were about." Harry blinked a couple of times, he couldn't believe she had actually said all of that and in a snooty British accent, for he knew very well that she was American. His only option was to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Julia POV<strong>

After her grand performance she expected to be able to coolly walk past him with her dignity not in ribbons, but Potter was head over heels laughing. She had frozen at the first chuckle that trickled from his throat, but he had become boisterous, holding his stomach with his hands as if to keep the humor within. Juli, felt her friend tap her on the back, Cora motioned for them to exit. Juli found herself fully agreeing they slowly tried to walk past Potter when he reached out an arm, "Wait, ha ha…I shouldn't have laughed, he chuckled…But you are the first person to be so straight forward towards me in a while." His eyes sparkled, and juli would die before admitting it had caught her off guard.

"Me and my friends are starting a, he glanced at Weasly behind him…A club if you will, and would love it if you both would join." Juli, really did find herself in a catch 22, on one hand whatever the "golden three" were cooking up would surely be exciting, but she didn't want to have to be around the main cast. Juli decided to hedge, "Maybe we will, she turned to her friend...If it doesn't involves anything crazy, we will be sure to give your club a looksee." Potter smiled, and followed his friend out of the porthole. Cora behind her sighed, "Well I hope you know what you're doing." Juli, thought to herself, "So doI, So do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Author:Alright Review and tell me if it's worth it lol<strong>


End file.
